Have Fun Storming The Castle!
by SirVacuumThe3rd
Summary: Tony gets hurt badly and has to recuperate, leaving Loki to entertain him. Pranks galore and much more ensue, causing laughs, smiles, and threats. Slash.


Black. Total utter darkness was all that Tony could see. No light, nothing. Just pitch black. He wondered if his eyes were open, if this was what the outside world looked like. Or were his eyes closed?

"Ow..." He groaned, opening his eyes to his lab. Wait, his _blurry_ lab. His lab from the _floor_. He was confused, how'd he end up on the floor? And _ow_ what the hell was that ridiculous noise? Why the hell did his head hurt and his chest feel like it was on fire?

"Wha...?" He mumbled, trying to sit up and gasping in pain when white hot pain shot through him. He doubled over, clutching his chest. _What the fuck?!_ he thought, his lab starting to become more and more unfocused as his head became dizzy. He tried to breathe in and out slowly, still unsure of what had happened. He shut his eyes as the pain in his chest grew, crumpling back onto the lab floor with a thud. The dark was nice, he decided. Not as harsh as his lab, not as loud.

"Anthony."

Tony frowned, why was someone trying to open his eyes? Didn't they know the light fucking _hurt?_ He tried to move his hand to swat them away, but found that it hurt too much. He left it there, the pain already spreading more in his chest, making it hard to focus on the voice.

"Anthony, I need you to open your eyes, okay?"

Tony opened his eyes slowly, the light attacking his eyes the second he opened them. He shut them again quickly, preparing himself again to open them. He breathed out, opening them slowly again.

"...huh?" He muttered, looking up at a blurry Loki. He wasn't on the floor anymore, he was somewhere else. Somewhere soft and warm. Oh, please let it not be my blood, he thought. Please don't be my blood.

"Good, good, keep them open." Loki said quietly, looking Tony over. "You've been hurt badly."

Tony grimaced, he knew that. Obviously, otherwise he wouldn't feel this much pain. He stared at Loki more, watching him finally become less fuzzy, and wondering why Loki was looking at him sadly.

"I can fix you, but not all the way." Loki whispered quietly, laying his hand on Tony's chest, gazing into Tony's eyes deeply. Tony felt the pain slowly ebb away, Loki becoming clearer as he was able to breathe more.

"Why...?" Tony tried to say, still not able get around the pain. Why was Loki helping him? He only helped with the fighting, never interacted with the rest of the Avengers since he was made a part of the team. Why was now any different?"

"Shhh." Loki whispered, still concentrating on healing him. This was taking up a lot of his strength, trying to fix this much of a person. Tony didn't know how close he was to dying when Loki found him, how he was on the verge of death. Loki had been scared at first, assuming the worst when he had heard the blast and saw Tony motionless in a heap on the lab floor. Tony barely had a heart beat when he got there. Loki had quickly tried to get him awake, get him conscious and breathing. His heart nearly leapt in joy when Stark was able to focus on him, to understand what was happening. It was good that he wasn't able to see all of the blood, how much had started to leak out of his chest. It was too much, and he could only heal so much-

"WHAT THE HELL?! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Loki snapped his head around to see Steve charging at him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!" Steve yelled, flinging Loki across the room into a wall and scooping up Tony in his arms. Loki's head hit with a crunch, his thoughts going blank before he remembered he needed to keep fixing Tony.

"Nothing!" Loki snapped, wobbling back to Tony. He needed to finish fixing him, magic wasn't supposed to be cut off that quickly. Didn't Steve realize he was helping him?!

"GET AWAY!" Steve yelled at him, his eyes dark and violent.

"I need to-!"

Loki didn't see the chair coming, getting hit directly in his chest and flying back. He landed again, his vision going hazy around the edges as he saw Steve running up the stairs with Tony limp in his arms.

"Wait..." He croaked, trying to reach out for Tony before his world went dark.

* * *

Shit. His head fucking _hurt_. Unbelievably so. His head felt like it was being squashed and pounded about by a jackhammer. Repeatedly.

"Ugh..." Loki groaned, sitting up sluggishly as he rubbed his head.

"Take it easy there, Tiger."

He turned, instantly regretting it when his head started throbbing. Which was way worse, his head felt like it was about to _explode_. He gasped, grabbing his head in pain as he shut his eyes tightly, willing the pain to go away.

"Don't worry, it'll pass. Just stay awake or the nurses will come in."

Loki opened his eyes carefully, looking over and seeing Tony looking at him.

"Where are we?" Loki asked, eyeing Tony who was hooked up to lots of wires and an IV drip, siting up in a hospital bed. He looked at himself, not seeing an IV, thankfully, but still spotting many wires.

"Infirmary floor in the tower." Tony replied, watching hesitantly as Loki sat up with a grimace. "I'm here obviously because of my accident. Didn't know it was that bad when you came and helped me." He paused, scratching his head in thought. "You, on the other hand, I don't know about. Why exactly are you here?"

"I kind of got hit by a..." Loki mumbled, trying to ignore Tony's inquisitive look directed at him.

"A...?" Tony prompted, still wondering how the hell Loki ended up in the infirmary next to him.

"A chair thrown by a super soldier." Loki spat out, anger boiling in his chest as he remembered it. All he had been doing was trying to help Tony! Why did the hell did he have to get hit by a chair?!

"Uhh..." Tony said, pointing at the heart rate monitor. "You might want to calm down, your monitor is going bezerk."

Loki eyed the monitor with contempt, hating the line beeping over and over again as he got angrier. He watched the line jump violently, glaring at it before it burst into flames. He smirked when the machine caught on fire; the plastic melting and the obnoxious beeping finally coming to an end.

"Ah!" Tony yelled, backing up on his bed as it scorched. "What the _hell_, Loki?! Put it out!"

Loki sighed, waving his hand lazily and making the fire disappear. His machine was now a melted mass of plastic. He calmly took the wires off of himself, plucking them and tossing them on the floor. "Happy?"

"I don't know." Tony said, eyeing Loki wearily. "Don't you need those?"

"No. I've already healed myself." Loki said, slowly standing up. "Nothing magic can't fix."

"Huh." Tony said, eyeing his own wires mischievously. "Wanna do mine?" He asked, smiling at Loki sweetly.

"No." Loki said, sitting down in a chair next to Tony's bed. "You need them."

"Aw!" Tony pouted, crossing his arms and looking like a petulant child. "C'mon! I want to get of here!"

"Too bad." Loki said firmly, crossing his arms in mock of Tony. "You need them. You were too close to death when I found you."

"Yeah." Tony said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry 'bout that. I kind of didn't expect _that_ much of an effect. Yeah..."

There was an awkward pause, in which both of them looked at anything except each other.

"So," Loki said, always hating long silences. "How long are you here for?"

"Another five days."

"Swell." Loki deadpanned, sighing and getting up. "Goodbye, Stark." He said curtly, heading towards the door.

"What?!" Tony yelled, confused. "Where the hell are you going and why?!"

"Out. And to plan what to do with you for the next few days." Loki said, throwing a smile over his shoulder as he left.

* * *

"Morning sunshine!" Loki said cheerily, flopping down on Tony's bed.

"Ugh." Tony groaned, opening his eyes only to be greeted by a _way_ too happy god. "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty." Loki said, smiling wickedly. He sat up cross-legged and stared at Tony. "Which is great because we have lots to do and little time to do it."

"What are we doing?" Tony asked, sitting up also after he realized he wasn't getting back to sleep.

"Many things." Loki said, smiling wider. "First we have to get you out of here for a bit without being noticed. Then we have to get down to the Captain's room, the gun hold, and then back here without being caught."

"Wha...? Why?" Tony asked, getting up. He pulled on a pair of pants, trying not to notice Loki staring. "What are we going to be doing there?"

"Well, Captain's room is where we need to put the bikini pictures, and we need to flood the gun hold."

Tony looked at him uncertainly. "Once again, why?"

"To mess with them of course. Today is where we mess with the Captain and Natasha."

Tony cracked a smile, finally understanding where Loki was coming from. "Okay, crazy. Let's do this."

* * *

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!"

"RUN!" Loki yelled, grabbing on to Tony's hand and pulling him down the hallways away from the furious redhead.

"Probably-" Tony panted, still recovering from the accident and running down the halls wasn't helping. "-not the best-" he tripped, grabbing tighter onto Loki's hand.

"C'mon!" Loki said, pulling him up.

"-idea!" He finished, coming to a sudden halt when he saw Steve ahead of them fuming.

"Don't even try." Steve growled, glaring at both of them through his blush.

"No," Loki said, talking to Tony yet still watching Steve closely. "It was a brilliant idea, just not the getting caught bit."

"Shut it." Natasha said coldly, coming to a stop behind them, placing a soggy gun barrel on the back of each of their heads. "Or I _will_ hurt you."

Tony gulped, feeling his hands get sweaty and the hairs on the back of his neck stick up. "Do something, Loki." He whispered, not wanting to face two angry Avengers at the moment.

"It would be my pleasure." Loki said, smirking. He grabbed on tighter to Tony's hand, quickly snapping his fingers and disappearing, taking Tony with him and leaving the two other Avengers glaring angrily at a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Tony." Loki said quietly, shaking Tony's shoulder. "Tony. Wake up."

"Huh?" Tony asked groggily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He smiled when he saw Loki, ready for another day of fun. "What's on our schedule today?"

"The training room."

"Hmm. Who's there?"

"My brother and Clint." Loki said, smiling wide.

"Sweet. I've wanted to exact my revenge on Clint for awhile." Tony hopped off the bed, ready to get Jarvis to fake his heart beat again on the machine, and pulled off the wires and put them on the bed. "Let's go."

* * *

"Brother!" Thor boomed, smiling widely as Loki and Tony walked into the training room. "How are you faring?"

"Quite good, brother." Loki replied, going up to him on the boxing mat and giving him an unexpected hug.

Thor was surprised, glancing at down at him. "What are you doing?" He asked, hugging him back, yet still confused. "You never expressed a desire to hug me before."

"I just... felt the need to." Loki explained, smiling warmly at his brother. "I hope you do not mind."

"Oh no!" Thor boomed, smiling heartily at Loki. "Not at all, brother."

"Hey, Thor!" Clint yelled, stepping up to the mat. "Wanna spar with me?"

"Of course." Thor said, smiling at him.

Loki smiled again before walking over and sitting down in the bench next to Tony.

Tony grinned at him as he sat down. "So, what have you done to Thor?"

Loki chuckled. "Was it that obvious?"

"Well, pulling the whole 'felt the need to hug you' line was kinda a tip off."

Loki smiled. "I suppose so, but the fact he bought it is the only thing that matters." He watched as Clint and Thor started sparing, with Thor throwing hits the most and Clint avoiding them. "I put sneezing powder on him. Once he and Clint start moving more, they'll both erupt into sneezing messes."

"Seriously?" Tony asked, trying to contain his excitement. "Like full out sneezing?"

"Only the best." Loki said, watching as Thor scratched his nose absentmindedly.

"Oh, look!" Tony said, pointing at Clint who was beginning to sneeze. Clint held up a hand to Thor to stop, bending over and sneezing twice.

"Bless you." Thor said, waiting for Clint to gain composure. He readied his fists in front of him-

"AAAACHOOO!" He sneezed, blowing himself back into the wall with a thud.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Clint said, laughing at Thor before he stopped suddenly. "AA-AAAA-AAAAACHHHOOOO!" He sneezed, falling over also at the force of his sneeze.

"Oh my god!" Tony said, laughing. "Look at them!"

Clint and Thor kept sneezing, both on their hands and knees sneezing heavily. A constant stream of 'achoos' came from both of them as the sneezing powder went into effect. Loki and Toy were in a fit of hysterical laughter, both doubled up and dying.

"Oh!" Loki laughed, wiping away tears. "Why haven't we done this sooner?"

"I don't know!" Toy said, still holding his stomach as Thor sneezed again, his hair flying every where. He laughed harder when they tried to get up, their sneezes knocking them back down.

"C'mon," Loki said, grabbing Stark's hand and pulling him up. Both laughed as they sidestepped their sneezing friends, heading back to the infirmary level.

* * *

"Three more days!" Tony said happily, already having pulled off his wires before Loki showed up. He watched as Loki smiled at him, sitting down and telling him the plan for the day.

"Today, we are going to do something _grand_."

"What?" Tony asked, wondering what on earth they could do that was bigger and better than what they had been doing before.

"We are getting creative. Today, we are going to sneak into your tower unnoticed."

"...but," Tony started, looking up at the god like he had a third eye. "We're already _in_ the tower, in case you haven't noticed."

"No, Anthony. Listen. You can finally sneak into your _own_ tower unnoticed. Don't you want to just walk around without people goggling at you all the time?"

"Kinda." Tony said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But how?"

"Magic, of course." Loki smiled. "C'mon. Let's see what we can do."

* * *

"Woah." Tony breathed, looking at himself. He looked _different_. Like really different. He was _tall_. Fine, maybe he was _average_ size, but that was tall to him. And it helped that he now had brown hair in a geek cut, normal people clothes, and geek classes.

"It will only hold for an hour, so we don't have too much time."

Tony turned around to see Loki. He stopped suddenly when he spotted him. "Hot damn."

"Hush." Loki said, glancing in the mirror to avoid Stark's gaze. He looked himself over, happy with his magic disguise. He had black hair as usual, yet in a shorter cut. His face was less prominent and hard, he also had glasses on, and was dressed as a normal worker here. Which entailed stylish street clothes.

"C'mon." Loki said, grabbing Tony's hand. "Before the magic wears off."

* * *

"And, who might you two be?"

Loki and Tony stared at the security guard, trying to be calm.

"I am Louis," Loki said, flashing an ID card that appeared out of nowhere. "And he," he pointed to Tony. "is Timothy."

The guard eyed them suspiciously. "ID pass, sir." He addressed Tony.

"Oh! Yeah, sure a thing." He said nervously, reaching into his bag and desperately hoping Loki had one made for him. He felt his hands grip the smooth laminate. "Here you go." He handed the pass to the guard.

"Thank you, go on up." The guard said to them, handing back the pass and waving them through to the elevators. Once they got inside they looked at each other before breaking out in laughter.

"I did _not_ think we would make it past him!" Tony said, smiling wide as he looked at Loki.

"Me neither, _Timothy_." Loki said wickedly.

"About that. Timothy?! You named me fucking _Timothy?!_"

"But of course." Loki said, watching as the elevator kept rising. "Besides, it won't matter for our plans today. We just need to get you to walk around some floors, and, we might be able to see if you don't get caught."

"Sweet." Tony said. "Hey, Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?" The AI's voice said from inside the elevator.

"Can you make sure we don't set off any alarms or make anyone suspicious?"

"I'll try my best, sir."

"Thanks J. You're the best."

"Tony." Loki said. "C'mon, we are now on the IT floor."

Tony smiled when he stepped out, happy to see all of his workers actually _working_. Whenever he would come in, everyone was so frantic and nervous, all of them trying to shake his hand at once.

"Comforting, isn't it?"

"Totally." Tony replied, still smiling. He laughed when a person yelled out that he needed a bit of help and people rushed over to help him.

"You want to see another floor?" Loki asked, happy that Tony was smiling. He didn't care that he had taken him from the infirmary level; Tony wasn't stuck in some bed all day. He was _happy_. That was all the mattered.

"Definitely."

* * *

"Man," Tony said, smiling as he and Loki walked down a hallway outside of the PR floor. "This was amazing. I mean, everyone is fun and nice here, and they all work!"

Loki smiled. "You sound surprised."

"Because I am!" Tony said, feeling grand and walking with a bounce in his step. He felt like he was on top of the world. Everything he had strived so hard to make and do for this company was still going! Everything was ship-shape. All of the floors they had visited were amazing! All of them worked and had fun doing it. It was nice to know that.

"Hey..." Loki said with a hint of worry.

"Yeah?" Tony asked, eyeing Loki as he stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

"I think we're running out of magic. Fast." He said, looking at his hands nervously. He could feel his hair growing out and tickling the back of his neck.

Tony looked at Loki already changing in front of his eyes. He glanced down the hall, not wanting anyone to see them.

"Shit!" Tony seethed, glancing at him again as he started to change. "Loki! Pepper's coming down the hall!"

"What?!" Loki hissed, spotting Pepper a few metres away. He glanced around, spotting an alcove. "Hurry!" He said, grabbing Tony's hand and pulling him into it.

"What are we doing?!" He said angrily, shrinking back to normal height and feeling his glasses disappear. "She'll spot us in here!"

"Not if we look busy." Loki said, hearing Pepper's footsteps right outside of their hiding place. He quickly wrapped his arms around Tony and kissed him passionately. He felt Tony try and push him away, a startled grunt coming out of him. He wrapped his arms tighter around Tony, kissing him softer so he would stop moving.

"Hey-" They heard Pepper's voice from outside. "-oh."

Loki felt Tony wrap his arms around him and hide his face behind his hair. He knew Tony didn't want to get caught either. He leaned in more, hiding Tony's face from Pepper's view.

"Sorry, sorry!" Pepper said quickly, not ever wanting to see two people making out in the halls again. She had seen enough when Tony would come home with a random girl each night. But that was ages ago, she had gotten rusty at dealing with these types of things. She put on her boss face and firm voice. "Get back to work when your breaks are over, or else."

She turned on her heel, quickly walking down the hall while shaking her head, leaving them in their alcove.

Loki pulled back when he was sure Pepper was gone, untangling himself from Stark. He breathed deeply, missing his oxygen dearly. He smoothed out his rumpled clothes, avoiding Tony's gaze.

"Loki." Tony said, staring at him. Loki eyed Tony's swollen lips, a weird feeling bubbling up inside of him when he knew that _he_ did that. He looked away from him.

"C'mon." Loki said quietly, grabbing Stark's hand gingerly and teleporting back to the infirmary level. When they got there, he quickly took his hand out of Tony's.

"Loki-" Tony started, his sentence coming to a halt when Loki disappeared suddenly. He stared at the spot where he had just been, feeling very confused about what had happened. And, though he would never admit it, a bit sad.

* * *

"Well, what am I supposed to do now?" Tony asked angrily to no one.

Loki hadn't showed up in the morning. Tony had already had his wires off and was sitting on his bed waiting, and waiting. And waiting. And waiting.

"Ugh." He said with a sigh, flopping back onto his hospital bed. "One more day in here."

He didn't know where Loki was. Or for that matter _why_ he was gone. But, he had a few guesses.

_Not if we look busy._

Those words kept echoing around his head, knowing that the reason Loki hadn't come was because of yesterday. That _whatever_ that had happened to them in the hallway had struck a nerve. He didn't know what it was, but it had done something to Loki. When they had to go back, he acted... what's the word?

Nervous, Scared, Embarrassed. All three combined?

"Ugh, Loki." Tony muttered, covering his face in his hands. He didn't know what to think. What _was_ he supposed to think? The god of mischief had made out with him! And no one would ever know. No wonder he couldn't think straight! No wonder his mind was clouded with yesterday. Yesterday and Loki. Loki and yesterday. Loki. Yesterday. Loki.

_Not if we look busy._

Why did he ever think that was a good idea? He could've pushed Loki off of him! He could've run, called for Pepper, anything! But... something stopped him.

_Not if we look busy._

Ah! Those stupid fucking words, never leaving him alone. So what if he didn't actually _mind_ kissing Loki? It wasn't _that_ bad. He may have... enjoyed it. A tiny bit, maybe a bit more than he should've. But, come on! It's not like he didn't _want_ to.

"Shut up, Tony." He said to himself, sitting up again. "He's not coming, forget it. All over. All done."

He sighed, trying to ignore the cold feeling in his chest as he closed his eyes, trying even harder to stop seeing Loki behind his eyelids.

* * *

It didn't matter. It shouldn't be this big of a deal.

_It isn't. _

Loki kept pacing, dragging hands through his hair as he walked. Cursing himself over and over again. If he kept repeating it, he might finally convince himself it doesn't matter. He should've stopped when Tony tried to push him away, obviously not wanting him.

It didn't matter. It shouldn't be this big of a deal.

_It isn't._

Pushed away. Ugh! It got to him every time, he should've just STOPPED. Just backed away. Anything else. He fucked up, big time.

"AAAAHHH!" He screamed, grabbing his hair angrily as he tried to stop thinking about it. Just to get it out of his head. To get Tony out of his head. It was like he was cursing him, making it so he couldn't think of anything else.

"Get out of my head!" Loki snarled angrily to no one. He was an idiot, a fool, an ignorant asshole. He should've teleported them back! He didn't need to make out with Stark! He just didn't think it through, it seemed like the only option at the time.

But... hearing Stark push him away, _feeling_ that. No. It wasn't worth it.

That's why he didn't go today. It was awkward after it yesterday, and it would be more awkward today if he had gone. He hadn't ever planned for this, he didn't think he would ever kiss Tony. Not in a million years.

It didn't matter. It shouldn't be this big of a deal.

_It isn't._

If he had a crush, _if_, it was done now. If he liked Tony, it was over, Tony never wanted to see him again after that. He couldn't want to. He messed it all up, trying to let him have a fun time after what had happened. After he kissed him. After he had tried to save him.

Loki breathed in deeply. It didn't matter. It was over. They were over. All of it.

* * *

Tony sighed tiredly, glancing around the room warily. He got out today, he was able to go back home. He would miss this room, slightly. It had become a place he had found comfort in, seeing Loki's smiling face each morning and hearing a new fun plan for the day.

He patted the bed, standing up and picking up his stuff. No Loki today, he didn't expect him to come anyways. He hadn't showed up yesterday, he wasn't going to show today. He accepted that, there wasn't anything he could do.

"Jarvis."

"Yes, sir?"

"Tell the doctor I'm leaving now." Tony said, heading for he door.

"I wouldn't do that just yet, sir."

"What?" Tony asked, stopping a few metres away. "Why?"

Jarvis was quiet. Tony glared a the ceiling angrily.

"Jarvis. Why?" Tony demanded, not noticing the door opening.

"Tony?"

Tony looked towards the voice, seeing Loki standing in the doorway. He was wearing a sad expression, looking Tony over quietly.

"Didn't think you'd come." Tony said coldly.

Loki flinched. "I... I wanted to apologize for my actions the other day." He said, watching the floor instead of Tony. "It was stupid of me, and I... I fucked up." He looked up at Tony. "I'm sorry."

Tony stared at him, his hate slowly dissipating. He ran a hand through his hair. "It's-it's okay." His voice wavered, all of his emotions fighting inside of him at the same time. "I'm in part to blame, also."

"No." Loki said forcefully. "You're not." He strode toward Tony, never breaking their gaze. "You are not to blame for my faults. They were mine and mine alone. I forced myself on to you even when you protested. You are not to blame for my foolish actions." He stopped in front of him. "Ever."

Tony looked at him, the memory of that day coming back to him. How scared he was of Pepper finding them, how angry he was at Loki for shoving him into a dark corner, how he gave in to the kiss, finally enjoying himself.

"Stop that." Tony said quietly, not wanting to see Loki blame himself for what had happened any longer. "Stop blaming yourself. I don't care about that. Okay? It really doesn't matter to me anymore. What happened happened. We decide what happens now."

Loki looked at him cautiously. "And pray tell what that is."

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. "We can go three ways. We stop talking and interacting with each other. We stay friends. Or we become more than friends."

"Smashing." Loki deadpanned. "What do we do?"

"What do you want to do?" Tony asked.

"I... can't tell you. You might think an entirely different thing than me." Loki said slowly.

"Can I tell you my choice?" Tony asked, continuing when Loki nodded at him. He took a deep breath.

"I'd like to kiss you again." Tony said, waiting for Loki's reaction. He fidgeted nervously as Loki's silence grew, fear creeping up on him. What if Loki had _entirely_ different thoughts? What if Loki had wanted to never see him again? What if-

Tony startled out of his thoughts when he felt Loki kiss him softly, not touching him anywhere else. He watched as Loki closed his eyes and carefully held his waist. He wrapped his arms around Loki, kissing him back slowly as he felt Loki relax. This is what he wanted, Loki. Kissing Loki made fireworks shoot through him and sparks zoom all over his body. It felt like... Loki.

"Tony." Loki breathed out, resting his forehead on Tony's. He had that small, familiar, wicked smile on his face.

"Hmm?"

"Who do you want to prank today?"


End file.
